


Regret of a Machine

by BlindJedi75



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Minor Character Death, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Vader is broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: Darth Vader returns to Naboo and briefly reunites with a dead love, one he hadn't thought of in years...





	Regret of a Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is in between Episode 3 and Rogue One.

Lord Vader marched slowly through the streets of Theed as Stormtroopers charged all around, buildings burned around him before he stopped suddenly. Vader stared up the stairs silently, the only sound was his breathing and the Tie Fighters soaring overhead, Padmé... His angel...

The Sith Lord mounted the steps slowly, stopping in front of the large casket, his head tilted down slightly so he could stare at the coffin that held her. The love of his life, the one he killed...

He was unworthy of looking upon her, Darth Vader stepped to the side of the casket slowly, reaching out to put his gloved metal hand upon the stone cheek of his wife. The casket had a statue of her etched onto it, their queen deserved so much... Vader stared quietly, his respirator making that noise he hated so much whenever he breathed. For a moment he was uncertain, he could always smile around her, that was what she loved about him. Now that man was long dead... Replaced by a monster in a metal shell.

"Anakin..."

Vader tensed slightly at the voice behind him, his eyes began to sting hot with tears, she was dead... Why would he hear her voice?

"Ani..."

"Anakin..."

"ANAKIN!"

The final shout caused Vader to whip around to find the entryway to his wife's tomb empty, the respirator in his suit beeping slightly to tell the Sith to still his breathing. Soon his breathing slowed and he marched down the steps of the tomb, stopping when his one Storm captain approached him.

"Shall we destroy everything, Lord Vader? Including the tomb?" The captain asked, his throat tightening greatly before he grasped at it, trying to pry the iron grip off. The soldier's eyes widened under his helmet as he stared at the Sith with terrified eyes, there was soon a sickening crunch when Vader made a fist, ending his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this sad little drabble! Leave any requests in the comments below!


End file.
